


May Day

by Basingstoke



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-03
Updated: 2002-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Te, who is an excellent inspiration, even if she was entirely wrong about the way the story should go.</p><p>Thanks to jacquez for the beta and Livia for feeding me ideas.</p>
    </blockquote>





	May Day

**Author's Note:**

> For Te, who is an excellent inspiration, even if she was entirely wrong about the way the story should go.
> 
> Thanks to jacquez for the beta and Livia for feeding me ideas.

Clark wound through the apple orchard, heading toward the person his X-ray vision saw lying on the ground. It was probably Bill from the next farm again, but he never knew. This was Smallville. It could be a body.

The clouds reflected an eerie light over the trees. Not enough to see well, though, not that he could see around the trees anyway. "Hello?" he called out.

"Clark?"

"Lex?" Clark angled toward the sound of Lex's voice. He still couldn't see him with his regular eyes, and his X-ray vision didn't give him any depth perception. "What are you doing in our orchard?"

"This is your orchard? I must have wandered further than I thought."

"Yeah, a couple of _miles_ further." Clark rounded a tree but still couldn't see him. "What are you doing out here?"

"First of May, first of May, outdoor fucking starts today," Lex said in a sing-song voice. Clark blinked and switched to X-ray vision again--but there was still just one set of bones visible through the ghosts of trees. And he'd been heading in the wrong direction. He walked around a tree the _other_ way and found Lex, lying on the grass. "_There_ you are," Lex said, grinning up at him.

"Um. You're not, um." Lex's shirt was unbuttoned. Clark started to wonder what he'd walked into. "Lex, are you high?"

"Yeah. Want some?" Lex beamed and reached into his pocket.

"Dad says dope is for dopes."

Lex burst into laughter hard enough that he curled up off the ground, holding his stomach. "Clark! oh, thank you. Thank you! I didn't think anyone actually said that, but my faith has been renewed."

"You're _really_ high," Clark said, sitting down beside him.

"Homegrown with tender loving care. I'm trying out a new hydroponics system." And Lex looked so _happy_ that Clark was almost tempted to try it, but...

"It doesn't work on me anyway." He'd tried it at one of the Crater Lake keggers, but it just made his clothes stink. Chloe got _really_ giggly and cuddly, though; she'd ended up on his lap for most of the night, laughing at pretty much everything he said.

"That's a human tragedy, Clark," Lex said, sounding like he meant it. "You should try it again. It doesn't always work the first time."

"No. Thanks. Seriously." Clark flopped back into the grass. He could see the spotlight of the used car dealership down the highway panning over the low clouds; he could see Lex's knee by his head if he looked. Lex's pants were dusted with pollen and dry dirt. "So did you just come out here to smoke up, or..."

"Or for some ceremonial Beltane fucking?"

"_Beltane?_"

"It's a--"

"I _know _what it is! In case you haven't noticed, Smallville is a big hippie town. Half the stores downtown sell pagan stuff. I just didn't figure you were into that," Clark said, picturing Lex wrapped in a white linen sheet dancing around a tree like Mrs. Whiteraven. Something prickled in his hair and he laced one hand under his head.

"Oh. I'm not, really. I was...free-associating."

"Associating freely, huh?"

"Mm."

"You're so high. I should get a tape recorder." Clark grinned.

"You will not."

"I totally should."

"You totally should _not_." Lex grabbed Clark's knee and shook it. Clark giggled and rolled away. "Town full of blackmailers, I swear to God," Lex grumbled.

"I wouldn't blackmail you! I'd just laugh at you."

Lex snorted.

Clark looked over at Lex, trying to remember if mosquitoes were attracted to light or dark clothes. Lex was pale; his shirt was lavender. They blended together in the reflected light of the clouds.

Lex smelled like burnt leaves and grass, more like autumn than spring. That was the pot smoke. "So..."

Lex tilted his head, smiling softly. "Yes?"

"Outdoor fucking with who?" Clark looked up at the gray blanket of clouds. He flexed his fingers, under his head, and felt the grass crush and smear juice over his skin.

"I hadn't thought that far."

Clark laughed. "No more Victorias lurking around? I thought you had girls, like, everywhere."

"Maybe in Metropolis. Not so much here. Especially on your father's property, though that would be amusing...Clark, I've never heard you swear before. Do you do it often?"

"Not after Mom washed my mouth out with soap." Clark made a face, remembering the taste.

"She didn't."

"She did."

"Were you twelve?"

"It was last year, and shut up."

"Dirty boy, dirty dirty boy," Lex sang out.

"You are _so high!_"

Lex shifted, grass rustling under his back. "I'm getting the most out of it."

Clark tilted his head, pulling his hand free, and smelled the dirt beneath him and the green of the crushed grass and something floral. Probably a violet. "You're crushing violets," he said.

"I'm--what?"

"Crushing violets. You know. Flowers. Same color as all your shirts." Clark still wondered why Lex's shirt was opened. He wondered what Lex had been doing.

Lex took a minute to reply. "Not all my shirts are purple. Some of them are white. Some are even blue. And I'm sure, somewhere in the back of my closet, I have a red one."

"Wow. Are you going to wear it any time soon?"

"No." Lex made a little "hmph" noise, half laughing. "No, I think not."

"Aw."

"I thought you were speaking in euphemisms there--crushing violets." Lex shifted again, and Clark heard rustling plastic in the general vicinity of Lex's butt.

"What's that a euphemism for?" Clark asked.

"What are euphemisms usually for?" More plastic crinkling.

"Sex?"

The crinkling stopped. "Clark. Say 'fucking' again."

"Why?"

"Because I'd like to hear it?"

"_Why_\--oh, crap." Clark sat bolt upright and slapped at the tiny tickle in his pants. "Agh!"

"What's wrong?" Lex sat up.

The tickle crept up his shin to his thigh. "There's--a fucking ant in my pants!" Clark squirmed and slapped his thigh hard enough that he felt the bug squish. Ew.

"Clark. You do my heart good." Lex settled back again.

Clark made a face at the bugs. He crossed his legs and looked at Lex. "Which reminds me--there are mosquitoes out now. I think you kind of missed your window for the outdoor fucking."

"Phooey." Lex waved his hand in the air. "Not important."

"They're important when you wake up with twenty skeeter bites on your butt."

"But in the _moment_\--not important at all. That's the magic of sex." Lex closed his eyes, grinning.

Clark rested his chin on his fists. "Huh."

"Of course, you wouldn't know..."

"Um. Not exactly, no." Clark thought about it... "Though I was in a circle jerk once."

Lex's eyes flew open. "You weren't."

"It's not a big deal. Lots of guys do it." About five guys at one of the keggers. Chloe hadn't been there that time. He wouldn't do it again--he was scared of her camera.

"And here I thought Smallville would be _boring_..."

"Well, it is. Usually." The spotlight shut off, leaving the clearing a little darker. A lot went on in Smallville on dark summer nights.... Clark looked at Lex's slim black pants. He resisted the urge to look through them. "Do you want to?"

"Sure." Lex didn't pause at all.

Clark rolled back onto his back as he unzipped his jeans. He could see Lex's leg shifting as he did the same. Clark was stiff already--well, nothing new there. It seemed like he spent half his _life_ with a hard-on recently. "So, you ready?"

"...Yes."

"Okay. On your mark..."

"Wait, is this a race?"

"Yeah. First one to the finish line wins."

"Wins what?"

"Lex, duh! You don't have to get a prize for a victory to count. You _win_."

"Hm. All right." If Clark tipped his head a little closer, Lex's black pants would almost blend into the sky.

He tipped his head a little closer. Lex's knee jutted up beside his head like the Arch in St Louis. And it kind of did blend in and kind of didn't--the fibers were a little shiny. The Lex Nebula.

He wrapped his hand around his dick and poised his thumb over the head.

"Go!" Clark said, and started jerking.

Lex just grunted, and--wow, different technique. Lex thrust up into his hand instead of moving his hand over his dick like Clark did. It put the work in his legs instead; Clark could almost see the muscle moving.

Clark closed his eyes and yanked harder, thinking of nothing in particular. Thinking of how nice his hand always felt. Faithful pal, his hand.

"Clark...did you read 'To Kill a Mockingbird' yet?" Lex asked, sounding a little breathless.

"Lex--you're so high."

"Yeah, but _did_ you?" Lex rocked into his hand as he spoke, sounding more breathless by the word.

"I, um--" Clark realized Lex was distracting him. Cheating! "I saw the movie," he said, and tried thinking about Lana, eyes squeezed shut.

He gathered his feet up under him--bumped into Lex, but that was okay, since Lex was bumping into him too--and he was almost there, almost there, almost almost--

Clark opened his eyes, saw Lex's leg right over his face and came, gasping out loud.

"I win," he said in a minute, eyes closed again. Man, the ground was comfy.

"Sure did," Lex said.

Clark felt a touch on his knee and opened his eyes. He saw Lex leaning on his leg--on _Clark's_ leg, resting his elbow on Clark's knee. Lex's other hand was still wrapped around his hard-on. "You're supposed to finish too," Clark said.

"I'm good." Lex smirked a little and didn't budge.

"You're _cheating,_" Clark said. He reached out and closed his hand over Lex's, forcing it to move. "You have to play by the rules."

"I do?" Lex breathed harder and Clark rubbed his thumb over Lex's dick as he shoved Lex's hand up and down.

"These are important rules."

"Gotcha," Lex said, and a few breaths later, he tipped his head back, shook hard and came into Clark's hand.

Come all over his sleeve. He was going to have to do laundry before his mom got to it.

"So, Clark..." Lex said when he caught his breath.

"Yeah."

"Clark." Lex smiled and rested his head on his elbow, still on Clark's knee. He looked really...happy. And relaxed. But mostly happy. "How much of a geek are you?"

"I don't know...pretty big geek, I guess."

"There's a digital theater in Metropolis. They're doing a midnight showing of Star Wars Episode Two and I have tickets guaranteed. Are you a big enough geek to make a six-hour round trip and wait in an hourlong line for a two-hour movie?"

"Um. Yes. Totally."

"You're invited, then." Lex grinned and rubbed his cheek over his forearm.

"Why do you have to stand in line if you already have tickets?"

"You stand in line to get into the theater itself."

"Oh."

"It's _Star Wars._ The line is part of the experience."

"Gotcha." Clark leaned back on his elbows. Lex was still unbuttoned and rumpled, though he wasn't showing a whole lot of skin. "So. Warrior Angel and Star Wars too?"

"And Star Trek. Picard. Bald heroes." Lex leaned against Clark's leg.

"You're a really _huge_ geek, Lex."

"You have no idea. I have a Darth Maul costume complete with stick-on horns, Clark."

Clark grinned. "And a lightsaber?"

"A red one. It lights up and hums. Whoom. Whoom." Lex made a tiny motion with his hands. "I want a double-bladed one but mmf." Lex stopped talking when Clark kissed him.

Later it started raining, but they kept kissing anyway.

the end.


End file.
